Crunch Brownsugar
"Chocolate-tastic!" -Crunch's catchphrase. '''Crunch Brownsugar '''was a racer in Sugar Rush. He is Swizzle Malarkey's recolour. His theme is Chocolate chip cookies and Galaxy Minstrels and his power up is Candy Dynamite, which is Candy Cane coloured sticks of dynamite he throws at his opponents. His kart was the Choco-saurus Rex. He is also Rosie Brownsugar's older brother. Relations With other racers: Rosie: Crunch loves his little sister, but they sometimes have brother and sister arguments. Crunch would do anything to protect Rosie. Minty Zaki: Crunch and Minty first met when Crunch was wondering around Sugar Rush a day after Crunch had been created. Minty had saw him wandering and went to talk to him. They were friends ever since. Years later, a day after Turbo was destroyed, Crunch saw Taffyta bullying Minty. As Crunch already hated Taffyta, he stood up to Taffyta. Ever since, Minty has had a crush on Crunch. Swizzle Malarkey: Crunch's code is taken from Swizzle, so the second person he knew was Swizzle. They like to hang out with each other and Gloyd Orangeboar. Gloyd Orangeboar: Gloyd is Crunch and Swizzle's third wheel, and hangs out with them all the time. The three of them are also housemates. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Crunch used to like Taffyta, but after watching her influence racers to destroy the Likkity-Split, he has hated her. Taffyta doesn't like Crunch either, and they are enemies Rancis Fluggerbutter: Rancis and Crunch are friends, despite Crunch getting irritated at Rancis' habit of checking himself in the mirror. Crumbelina DiCaramello: Crumbelina and Crunch are good friends, although in his creators fan fictions they don't interact that much. Turbo: Turbo is Crunch's father, who created Crunch when he first went into Sugar Rush. The recolours: Obviously, he has a good relationship with them, as he is a recolour himself. He is the leader of the recolours. Creation When Turbo became the King of Sugar Rush, he wanted to have a son. He went into the code, and chose Swizzle's code to use as a template. He used the code to Create his son, and Crunch was born. Appearance He looks like Swizzle Malarkey, but with brown clothing and black hair. His skin is also slightly greyish. Personality He is usually pretty nice, although he can be rude sometimes. He also cheats in races sometimes. He is also slightly insane. Disappearance On November 7, 2014, Crunch never showed up to the Random Roster Race. A long search was conducted, but he was never found. Supposed sightings have been reported but not confirmed. Appearances In fan-fictions: *The Golden Race (as the main character) *The Turbo-tastic Life (cameo in the end and Turbo's dream) *Sakura Adventure (as a deuteragonist) In video games: *Sugar Rush Universe Gallery Swizzle brownsugar.png|Crunch by Toffetia123 Tumblr mrpbxsb38h1rl47k3o3 1280.jpg|Crunch on the jumbotron. Credit goes to Toffetia123 Chocosaurusrex.jpg|The Choco-saurus Rex. Chocolate chip-cookies 1.jpg|Cookies, one of Crunch's themes. Crunch brownpixel.png|Pixel version of Crunch by Toffetia123 CrunchbyRICHARD8bit.jpg|By RICHARD8bit Quotes *"Aw, snap!" *(To Taffyta) "You're just a bully because you've a coward who wants to be the big shot!" *"Macaroni... MACARONI!" *"Uh... seriously?" *"Chocolate-tastic!" *"A random angry beast. Well then..." *"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Trivia *Crunch is the Sugar Rush version of his creator, Eagle flame369 **Minty Zaki's crush on Crunch was just put there because Eagle felt like it *He was originally called "Crunch Greensugar" and his theme was originally candy apples, but Eagle changed it because Minty Zaki's theme was already candy apples. *He appears in Sugar Rush Universe. *He is Turbo's son, and takes many traits from him, such as his catchphrase (Crunch's catchphrase is "Chocolate-tastic!" and Turbo's catchphrase is "Turbo-tastic!") and his habit of pushing the people who come second and third away from him on the podium while exclaiming his catchphrase. *After Sugar Rush reset, everyone but Crunch forgot Crunch was Turbo's son. *If Turbo hadn't been killed, he would've been the Prince of Sugar Rush. *He carries a candy cane sword. *He was originally a Gloyd recolour. *He is a reporter for the Sugary Times (the Sugar Rush newspaper). *His jumbotron icon is a recoloured version of Gloyd. This is because he was originally a Gloyd recolour (His earliest form, Crunch Greensugar was a Gloyd recolour, and when he was first made on the wiki he was a Gloyd recolour). *He seems to be able to teleport, which confuses the other racers. *It is unknown whether or not Crunch loves Minty back. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recolors Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Eagle flame369's fan stuff